


Things Just Turned Out This Way, It's Not His Fault

by LaughingFreak



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things Just Turned Out This Way, It's Not His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work.

It's not entirely Hisashi's fault.  
  
It's not his fault that he finds himself in certain situations.  
  
It's not his fault that he finds himself lying next to him.  
  
It's not his fault that more often than not he finds himself sleeping in bed with said man instead of being with his wife.  
  
He does care for his wife, he really does, but...being with this man in his arms like this just feels right. The way the guitarist fit into his arms perfectly just made everything feel right, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. The two of them just connected. It has nothing to do with him being a man and his wife being a woman, it had nothing to do with it at all. The way his feeling were and how they acted was what made the difference.  
  
Hisashi stirred in his sleep, gripping onto the arm that was around his waist. Chuckling silently, the vocalist laced their fingers together and kissed the temple of the man that was in his arms. He knew that the man was about to wake from his slumber, but Atsushi couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to be able to go back into these welcoming arms. He didn't think that he'd be allowed back in after all these years of being so close yet so far away.  
  
Sighing, the thought of his wife came back into his thoughts. That was the whole reason as to why he was here, because of what she had done. He thought for sure he would be happy in his marriage, so happy that he wouldn't find himself in bed with his fellow band member again and he was for a while. He was extremely happy, but it didn't last long. He wasn't happy with her anymore. What they have done to each other have proved that.  
  
That is why he is back in this man's bed.  
  
But he loved every minute of this warmth that he had with Hisashi.  
  
Again, he sighed.  
  
“Atsushi, what are thinking about?” asked the guitarist, turning to face the vocalist.  
  
“I though you were asleep,” replied the other man. “Just thinking about how things turned out.”  
  
“Mm, don't think about it so much. You can only move on from here.”  
  
Atsushi kissed him gently and smiled, “Sometimes I wonder why you keep letting me come crawling back to you...”  
  
“I let you keep crawling back as often as you want because I love you,” the guitarist murmured, bringing his lover into a kiss.  
  
It's not Hisashi's fault entirely.  
  
It's not Hisashi's fault that he keeps crawling back.  
  
It's not Hisashi's fault that he loves him too.


End file.
